There's Something about her
by XxAngietheepicxX
Summary: The teen titans meet Scarlet and find out that she has been fighting evil for them but Raven thinks there's something about her that she doesn't like. Beastboy however thinks she's awesome. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

The Teen Titans were wondering what it would be like to be normal teens for a change. They all decided to go to an arcade and maybe make some friends. "Dude, there's like so many people here!" Said Beastboy as they walked in. Raven went straight to a corner and just stood there. Starfire saw a group of girls and went up to them and started talking to them. Cyborg went straight to the video games and started playing. Robin saw the snack bar and went to take a look. Beastboy was looking around for something to do, then he saw a girl playing Dance Revolution. He went over and saw that she was pretty good."Dude you got some pretty good moves! But I betcha can't beat me" challenged Beastboy. The girl turned around and Beastboy thought she looked very familiar. "Do I know you?" Asked Beastboy. The girl just shrugged. She kept on dancing and Beastboy watch. When the song ended she had gotten every move. Beastboy was standing there with his mouth wide open. The girl just laughed and started for the door. Beastboy stopped her,"Um...What's your name?" He asked. When they girl turned around Beastboy noticed she had long black hair, her skin was very pale, and her eyes were red and orange. Beastboy just stared at her. "Uh..." she said. Beastboy then quickly said,"So are you going to tell me your name?" He asked. "I'm Scarlet" she said and then walked away. Beastboy then went over to Cyborg and said, "Dude, I just met a girl,and she got all the moves on the dance game!" Cyborg turned to look at him,"Ooh Beastboy has a ladyfriend." he smiled at Beastboy who was now crossing his arms,"No! I just think she's cool." he replied. Cyborg just smiled and said,"Ok dude."

Back at the tower the Alarm went off. When they saw the computer they saw it was Doctor Light. "Titans Go!" Yelled Robin and they left. When they got there it was all taken care of. They looked around. They talked to the police man but they said, "When we got here and he was tied up to a pole. We have no idea who might of done it." "Ok team we have a secret hero around here and we need to stop it." Said Robin. "Why do we have to stop it if it's a hero?" Asked Raven,"We just need to find out who it is so we can thank it." He said,"I think I know how," said Cyborg,"But we need someone to play a villain." Robin was trying to think of someone who would be the bait. "We need someone in disguise" he said looking over a Cyborg. Cyborg shrugged and then said, "I can makesome disguise rings but I need to know who will be the person to wear them." Robin looked over at Beastboy with a smile,"I think I know who can do it." Back at the tower Cynorg was making the disguise rings,"Dude, why do I have to do this?" Asked Beastboy. "Because Robin thinks you should do it know hold still." Relplied Cyborg. "There," he said," all done" Beastboy didn't look like himself, he had brown hair, and tan skin, but he still had green eyes. "Woah, dude who am I?" He asked. "Your name is Mr. Destruction" replied Cyborg. "Cool" said Beastboy,"So um...what do I do?" Cyborg took out a very small camera and place it on a helmet. "Wear this," he said,"We'll be abke to see what ever you see." Beastboy nodded and put on his "new uniform". "Guess I'm off now." And with that he left to the piers. When he got there he started destroying things. Soon enough the alarm went off at the tower,"No need to worry friends, it is just Beastboy." Said Starfire. While they watched Beastboy, he was still destroying things. Later he felt like he was being watched. He turned around, and someone was standing there only a few yards away. It was a girl with long black hair and reddish, orangish eyes. _"Scarlet?"_ he thought. She also had on a ninja mask so he couldn't really tell. She then threw a punch at him. He fell down. "Fight back" said Robin through his earpiece. Beastboy tripped her and was about to morph but then Cyborg said,"Dude don't morph she'll know who you are." The girl got up and then flames came from her hands."What now?" Asked Beastboy,"Just stick to the plan." Answered Robin. The girl then threw some fire balls at Beastboy, he dodged them. He then got a rope from his belt and tried to get the girl. He missed and she kicked him back. He fell again. He got up and then raced to her. He got her off guard and pushed her to the ground, he then tied her up. "Let me go!" Said the girl. "Scarlet?" Asked Beastboy. The girl looked up at him in confusion. "Who are you?" She asked. "Take the ring off now Beastboy" said Robin. "I'm Beastboy" he said as he took off the ring. "I thought you were a good guy" She said. "So you are Scarlet" said Beastboy,"I didn't say that" answered the girl. Beastboy then morphed into a hawk and carried the girl to the tower. "So your the mystery hero, huh?" Asked Cyborg. "Mystery Hero? That's what they been calling me?" She said. Beastboy smiled at her joke. "So why are you doing this?" Asked Robin. "I get bored a lot. You know not having many friends." Robin looked over at the team. "So Scarlet," said Beastboy,"How long have you been in Jump City?" "Only about 3 weeks." Scarlet replied. "Cool" replied Beastboy. Robin looked over at Cyborg who was smiling. "I'd better get going then" said Scarlet as she headed for the door. "Where do you live?" Asked Beastboy. "Um..." said Scarlet,"I live a few blocks from here" she finally replied, then she left. "So now that we found the mystery hero, I guess we can fet some rest now." Said Raven. She then walked to her room and shut the door. "Yes friends I am so very tired," said Starfire as she headed for her room,"Good night friends!" "I'm gonna go get some rest to" said Cyborg and left. Robin looked over at Beastboy who was still standing,"Let's go get some sleep" he said as he headed towards his room. Once he was gone Beastboy went to go find Scarlet. It started to rain and Beastboy was still trying ro find her, _"Maybe she's already inside" _though Beastboy. He was on his way back to the tower when he saw someone in an alley. It was Scarler, she was in a corner and was all wet. "Scarlet?" asked Beastboy,"What are you doing here?" "Beastboy!" Said Scarler in surprise as she got up. "What are you doing here, it's raining you should go inside" said Beastboy. Scarlet just stood there and looked down,"I have nowhere to go..." She said in almost a whistper. Beastboy just stood there and said, "Oh...I'm sorry" "It's your fault." Replied Scarlet. "C'mon let's go to the tower." Said Beastboy. Scarlet looked up at him and smiled,"Thanks" she said. They then walked to the tower.


	2. Chapter 2: What?

As they walked to the tower Beastboy asked Scarlet why she didn't tell them she didn't have a home,"If I told you, you wouldn't like me." She replied and walked ahead. Beastboy just thought of what she meant by that. He shrugged and caught up to Scarlet. "Do you think they'll let me spend the night?" She asked,"Sure" replied Beastboy. When they got to the tower he went to go find Robin. When they returned Ronin said,"You can spend the night if you want, just follow Beastboy to the guest room." Beastboy motioned for her to follow him. Scarlet follow Beastboy to a room. When they got there Scarlet said, "Thanks again." "No problem " replied Beastboy. Scarlet walked in and closed the door. When she was sure Beastboy was gone she took something from her pocket. It was an agenda, however this one was for missions...Scarlet's missions. _"Why did I ever agree to do this?" _she thought to herself. She read again what she had to do,_ Gain the teen titans trust and then use their weaknesses against them. _A tear ran down Scarlet's cheek. She didn't want to do this, she wished she never had the power she had. She wished she could touch water without feeling pain. But most of all, she wished she could have real friends. _"Maybe I should just run away" _she thought. _"No...they'll wonder what happen and find out the truth about me..." _Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She opened it. It was Raven. Raven glared at her. She looked as if she had heard everything Scarlet had thought. Scarlet just stood there,"Uh," she said,"Can I help you?" "I know what your up to." Raven replied,"I also know you don't want to do it." Scarlet just stood there in amazement, _"She can read minds?" _Raven then said,"Do the right thing and you'll stay safe." She then walked away to her room. Scarlet just stood there and her hands went to flames. She tried to put the flames away but she couldn't. The only thing she could do was out them in water before she burned the whole place down. She went straight to the bathroom. She quickly turned it on trying not to let the towels catch on fire. When the water started running she didn't put her hands in it. She just stood there in fear. _"I can't do this" _She thought, _"Water burns me." _Normal people get burned with fire but Scarlet was burned with water. Her hands then went out. She was relieved. As she headed back to the room she bumped into Robin. "Hey are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine." Scarlet replied as she walked past him. Robin stood there looking at her. He was wondering what had happened. In the morning Scarlet wasn't at the tower. Cyborg did a perimeter check but no one else was in tower,"She must have left while we were asleep." Cyborg said. "Yeah last night I bumped into her and she looked like she was in a bad mood." Added Robin. Beatboy looked up to Raven,"What did you say to her." He asked. Raven looked back at him,"I didn't do anything." She replied. "You didn't seem to like Scarlet so you told her something and she got upset!" Yelled Beastboy."Yo dude why are you blaming Raven?" Asked Cyborg. "I just know it was her!" He replied and left to go look for her. It was almost midnight and Beastboy hadn't returned yet. "We should go looke for him" said Cyborg. "Yes," added Starfire,"We must go look for friend Beastboy." They were about to go but the. The alarm went off. "Sorry, but Beastboy will have to wait." Said Robin as he headed to the warehouse. As soon as they got there they saw Red-X. He was leaning againts a shelf with something in his hand. It looked like a diamond of some sort. "Are you guys here for me?," he said,"Or your little friend?" As he said that he pointed to a cage above them. In the cage was,"Beastboy!" Yelled out Starfire. She raced up there flying, but as soon as she touched to cage she was electrocuted. She backed off. "I guess you found your friend. But what about your other friend?" Red-X continue. As he pointed to someone tied up above water. "Scarler?" Asked Cyborg. "Oh so you do know her" Red-X smiled under his mask. "Guess I'll be going then." Before he left he said,"You might want to hurry and save your friends." They saw a timer that read 36 seconds. "Titans move!" said Robin as they went to help their friends. Raven and Starfire flew up to get Beastboy while Robin and Cyborg stayed down to help Scarlet, "Dude why is Scarlet tied up above water? When she falls into it she could just get out." Robin stopped and thought for a moment, _"Cyborg's right. if she does fall into it she would just be awakened by the water and just get out" _Robin told Cyborg to help Beastboy and so would he. When they freed Beastboy, The timer read 4 seconds,"What about Scarlet?" Asked Beastboy."She'll be fine." Replied Cyborg. The timer then read 0 and Scarlet dropped into the water.


	3. Chapter 3: The Change

The timer read 0 seconds and Scarlet fell into the water. She awoke but instead of getting out she was getting burns everywhere. She turned and saw them standing there in confusion. She saw Beastboy there looking at her in horror. Then she saw Raven, she was just standing there doing nothing. Scarlet started to feel as if she was changing. then everything went black. When she awoke she was in the ER at the tower. she looked around she saw Beastboy there too. He had some scratches from wires. She tried to get up but she was really sore. She looked around some more she heard Cyborg right outside, "She had some really painful burns. Maybe instead of fire burning her, water burns her. i mean she is kind of a flame of fire." Scarlet tried to get up again, but she couldn't. She turned her head to face Beatsboy who was already awoke. "Hey," he said, "Are you all right?" Scarlet managed to nod. Cyborg came in and saw them awake. He asked,"How you guys feeling?" "We're all right" replied Beastboy. Scarlet saw Cyborg studying her. she looked around for a mirror. There was none. She looked at the window, she could see her reflection, in it she saw Slade. She gasped and her her heart started to beat faster and faster. Cyborg quickly tried to make her calm. She kept on starring at her reflection. Robin, Starfire, and Raven bursted in and Raven said,"Her heart rate is off the charts" "Blood pressure, neur kinetics, most people cant survive this kind of stress!" yelled Cyborg they quickly ran to the computer outside the ER, even Beastboy. Then the heart line went flat. Beastboy ran back into the ER but she wasn't in there. The window was broken but no one was there. They all stared at it in horror. "We have to go look for her!"said Beastboy as he walked to the door. Robin nodded and they headed off.

Scarlet was in an alley, again. She didn't have anywhere else to go, but the place she didn't want to go. She looked at her reflection again. She still had pale skin but it had a touch of blue. Her fingers were webbed and had a fin on both arms. One of her eyes was red while the other was blue. Her hair was still black but with streaks of blue. She saw a puddle of water and put her hand in it. It didn't burn. She took it out and examined it. It was getting dark so she tried to make a fire. When she tried to make flames with both hands, one was flames while the other was water. She stopped and fell backwards. She was not only flames, but also water. She got up and started to walk around not knowing what to do. She heard Beastboy call her name. She ran back to the alley and tried to hide in the corner. Beastboy morphed into a bloodhound and got a hold of Scarlet's trail, he followed it into an alley. He saw her glowing eyes in a corner. He morphed back into his original form and went up to her. "Scarlet," he said and Scarlet looked up at him," C'mon Scar, we need you to come back to the tower." "I'm not who you think I am," replied Scarlet,"I wasn't suppose to become a real friend of yours. I was suppose to destroy you." Beastboy stepped forward,"But you didn't. Your trying to protect us." "I ran away, you followed me. It's like you want me to do what I have to do." Replied Scarlet. "I have an idea," Said Eobin who had followed Beastboy,"Why dont we all get to know each other?" Beastboy turned around to see everyone. Scarlet nodded And they headed for the tower.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out

As they headed for the tower Scarlet didn't say anything. She was thinking, _"What if they send me to jail when they find out the truth? What if they hurt me? Or worse KILL me?" _She stopped in her tracks. Beastboy saw her stop behind them,"You ok?" Scarlet nodded and kept walking. When they got to the tower Starfire and Raven were on the couch. Robin told Scarlet to tell the truth about who she is and why. She sat down and started to talk,"I don't really know who my parents are, but I grew up in a foster home, well not really grew up because I was only there as a little girl. When I turned 5 I was kicked out and I lived on the streets for a few weeks. An old woman found me and took me in. She was a great person and I didn't mean to hurt her, but I just couldn't control it." "Control what?" Asked Cyborg. "I couldn't control my powers then. I was very young and didn't want to hurt anyone but I did." Scarlet went on. "I ended up burning down the house and she died in it. I survived but only because I was foun. By the firemen. I ran away from the foster home they sent me to. I ran and ran until I got here, Jump City when I was 14." She stopped for a moment, then continued, "Slade found me and promised to help me control my powers if I did these missions he had for me. I agreed and I've been doing that ever since. I never got to make real friends, until now. My mission now was to gain your trust and then destroy you." She looked down and a tear ran down her face. Robin looked over at Cyborg who was standing behind Scarlet. "Well, seems like the truth to me." Said Cyborg. Robin, Beastboy, and Starfire nodded in agreement. Raven was also convinced. "So um," started Beastboy,"Your not really going to destry us are you?" Everyone looked at Scarlet as if interested in the answer. Scarlet looked up and didn't know what to say. Before she could answer the alar went off and Robin told Beastboy to stay. As soon as they left, Beastboy turned to Scarlet but she wasn't there, "Oh man!" Said Beastboy out loud,"Where did she go this time?"


	5. Chapter 5: Mistake

"Where did she go this time? " Asked Beastboy out loud,"I've better start looking." With that Beastboy went to the roof to see if he could see her from there but he didn't expect to see her there. He walked up to her,"I thought you ran away again." Scarlet didn't answer and didn't even look up. Beastboy saw that she was holding something I'm her hand and a tear ran down her face. "Um," he started, "What're you holding?" Scarlet was sitting on the edge old the tower with her feet hanging. She was holding a knife in her hands. She stood up and gave the knife to Beastboy,"Kill me" she said. "What?" Asked Beastboy in shock. "Kill me now" replied Scarlet. She took a few steps toward him, he backed up,"What? Why?" Asked Beastboy still in shock. "Because if you don't, I'll have to kill you and the others." Beastboy didn't say anything, he just stood they staring at Scarlet in horror. Soon the others returned and found Beastboy and Scarlet on the roof,"Um," said Cyborg,"Did we miss something?" Scarlet turned to face them and they saw tears in her eyes and a knife on Beastboy's hand. "Beastboy what are you doing!" Yelled Robin. "Nothing!" Beastboy yelled back. Robin walked over to Beastnoy and took the knife, but as soon as he did Scarle took it back. Ronin turned to her. He saw fear in her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said. "I know." Replied Scarlet, "Atleast not yet." Everyone stared at her in confusion. She looked down and she dropped the knife. Robin looked at Beastboy, he also looked down."I am the confused." Said Starfire,"Why are Friend Beastboy and friend Scarlet looking at the ground?" Robin jit's walked inside followed by both Starfire and Cyborg. Beastboy and Raven stayed with Scarlet. Raven knew what Scarlet was up to. "Where's Slade?" She asked. Scarlet looked up at her,"I don't know" She replied with sadness in her tone. Raven looked over at Beastboy as he headed inside. She also went inside and let Scarler alone. That was a mistake...


End file.
